


BTS: Top To Sub

by submissive-bangtan (sub_bts_smut)



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Boyfriend BTS AU, Butt Plugs, CBT, Caning, Ceo!Reader AU, Choking, Collars, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Feminization, Fisting, Graphic Language, Hair-pulling, Mistress/slave, Mommy Kink, Muscle Kink, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, PIV, Pegging, Punishments, Scratching, Spanking, Sub!BTS, Switch BTS, Whipping, dom!reader, sissification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sub_bts_smut/pseuds/submissive-bangtan
Summary: What happens when you make them bottom?Seven smut drabbles with Dom!Reader and sub!BTS.





	1. Jin

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny +18 OT7 series, enjoy! Posted from oldest to youngest.

It’s been going back and forth for the entire evening in front of the TV. “You know I’m going to be the hot topic if the makeup noonas see some weird ass stripes on my back!” — “They’ll like what they see. Why are you afraid, big dog?” — “I’m neither a big dog nor afraid, Y/N!” — “You acted like it last night for sure, I have weird ass stripes myself! And look at you shaking!” — “I’m not!” After bickering through an entire episode, and another, and a commercial break, and the world news, Jin agrees: this is something to settle in a physical fight! Meaning, a game of late-night twister. If you fall first, Seokjin doesn’t have to put his whip back in the closet. If he falls first, you’re the one scratching his back and doing… a lot more than just that. It’s all or nothing! You have to admit that you were tempted to use some tricks on him at first. Like yelling, “There’s a spider on your back heading for your asscrack!” only to have Jin collapse laughing or screaming, probably both. 

Because well, you wanna win this. He’s been your daddy for way too long and it’s getting downright boring. Daddy here, daddy there, daddy everywhere. But it turns out that Seokjin is equally motivated to lose, or is he? After trying to put his foot on red and hand on green, with his hand on yellow below your crotch — mighty Kim Seokjin falters, no, he implodes and topples down! With you landing in the place most rightful, most regal: on top of him. “Who’s the big dog now? Get ready for some noonas blushing!” And you are certain that he lost because he wouldn’t stop shaking. Jin’s gotta roll with it now, but you decide to start with the basics before cracking just about anything, not just the whip. Jin, conveniently on the floor, has to kneel and vow that he belongs to mommy now. Daddy’s jobless, so he needs a new place to be hired which is between your legs. Some lip service would be handy indeed. By the time you’re done with him, naughty Jin is going to be choked, caned, and collared.  


	2. Yoongi

How can he justify sending a whole damn video? The risque footage came in just before you headed into a Monday meeting. Having you unfocused, even stressed out for two hours waiting time. Knowing the project would be too important to be inattentive, of course, it was a dilemma hard to solve given that Yoongi was currently busy stuffing himself with butt plugs and putting wooden clothes pegs on his nipples. Your assistant, Mr. Park, would have to remind you  _twice_  that you shouldn’t forget taking notes. If only he knew. Your phone would end up switched off entirely knowing Yoongi was a serial texter. If part two of his ass play session would be streamed into the presentation via Bluetooth right when the revenue and wall street aspirations were discussed, you’d not just be fired from the board. You’d have to live with the press scandal and Yoongi’s reputation getting a severe blow, too.  _“Shameless Daegu boyfriend pulls the plug! Bankrupt company debunked as idol adult store”_. Best keep it safe even though you wanted to unmute so bad to hear him moan. 

You’d have to repeat that thought several times in your head to finally realize: He hasn’t tried anything like that before. Yoongi likes to quietly grab you by the waist and thrust until it’s done. What kinky things has he ventured into so far? None, pretty much, except pulling a pair of handcuffs on you. That shock stays until 8PM when you open the door to a naked, fucked-out Yoongi greeting you with his bathrobe on. “It was an accident,” he says, monotone as usual. The dirty liar! “You just don’t want to admit sending it at the worst time possible!” He keeps on shaking his head. “The accident was that I was trying to put up the laundry and ended up pinching myself.” Whatever Yoongi has been doing there, you don’t care much. Except what it can do to his body when you use it on him yourself. So… he’s naked in your bed again. The next surprise comes when he flat out demands to get kicked in the balls after you scold him about jacking off without no shame indeed earlier. That’s a wish you can fulfill, but as a cherry on top you’ll pull his hair and push that plug in fucking deeper until quiet Yoongi becomes cursing, whimpering, lip-biting Suga. Laundry line he says? He just thought about bondage and had a Freudian slip. The fucker.


	3. Hoseok

There’s a problem with your secretary Hoseok. Not with his work, that is. He organizes all of the blueprints and floor plans in perfect order, makes polite phone calls even if he isn’t as cheery, hooks and persuades even tough-minded clients one at a time. The issue is rather personal in nature. Hoseok, since suffering a little blunder at the boozy office party last time, has his private life mixed up with the one in your enterprise. Tipsy and full of daring wit, he would ask to be spanked as a punishment for some game. All of your fellow architects would compete to draw the best jacuzzi design for Britney Spears in two minutes. Just for fun. The worst draft would then be penalized through said spanking. Hoseok ended up sketching a pool with a friendly cartoon crocodile inside, and thus was banned from the competition right away. Everyone agreed: A crocodile, friendly or not, cartoon or not, would be a safety hazard for Britney. Kicked out, Hoseok would get into a bent-over position faster than people expected. Next day’s rumors and people’s “well, you have a strong right!” glances across your table would stick with you until you gathered the courage to ask him out.

Hoseok, according to some flustered voices in the office, was said to be quite dominant in bed. But meeting him inside the café you booked a table at, he turned out to be so much shier. He’d explain that well, you’re his boss, and his ass still hurts! You’d apologize, but Hoseok retorts that he didn’t say it was a bad thing. In fact, it made him rethink something, also saying that the way you would ask him out in a confident manner was very sexy to him. Looking at those dark eyes, and being quite frank with yourself, you’d already ponder how much of a good slave he’d be to you. Why not be a secretary in the less literal sense. You’d keep it in mind until the next meeting, but having Hoseok in the same room already would make these thoughts more intense the next day at work. You would end up making out at the end of the week in the coffee break room, door shut, and you’d tease whether he could put the friendly crocodile into your jacuzzi some time, but of course: On a leash. He’d agree with your tongue halfway down his throat, and the next café date was substituted with an evening at your mansion.


	4. Namjoon

He’s pissed. Jin, that fucking genius, just had to suggest an idea like  _that_. Really, he could be angry forever. Leader Kim Namjoon getting it up the ass if he messes up the new choreography just once, now how humiliating does that sound like. The condition, or rather, the rules being: Jin, on the other hand, would perform flawlessly as approved by your and Hoseok’s eagle eyes. It’s the first day of performing live at Music Bank, and of course… RM gets his arms all tangled up when the “lifting Taehyung up and spinning him in a circle!” part comes on in the chorus. Now, he is stuck in the kitchen knowing he’ll get it rough tonight. Something he’d rather be the cause of, not on the receiving end. Who knows where you have the gear from, but just in time arrives a red (oh shit…) parcel. He’s already having a staredown with it before you can open just a corner. “Still sure about this?” you probe, having him nod, and shrug, and nod again just rambling why exactly he is  **not**  paying Seokjin a dozen thousand Won [*] instead. “He’ll buy stuff we don’t need anyways!” Well, there you go. 

The reason why you and Hobi started the bet was not just for whipping Namjoon into shape dance-wise. The covert reason was having him pick between the money or strap-on to test how dominant he really was. You thought that was a bit too sneaky, Hoseok — knowing Namjoon’s browser history in more detail apparently — however, would affirm that this was just what he needed, that he would do well being exposed as what he is. So Joon ends up prepped in the sheets, ass impossibly high in the air, and you have to get him into the right position first. You smack his cheeks twice after he can’t stop complaining how Seokjin could be so good at the choreo (”Jimin gave him extra lessons so he could beat me on purpose!”), and well, to make him loosen up, too. Layers and layers of lube later, a pace more punishing and hard on his prostate, his nagging does start to sound more like “What’s that feeling there?” and you are almost sure he lifted Taehyung up that way on purpose himself. J-Hope is the true genius in this game, the domme’s cupid in disguise. 

[*] 12,000 KRW equal roughly $11. 


	5. Jimin

It all started out with Jimin guiding you to bed with his most charming laughter, got you into position, caressed you, called you a good girl. But now, the bedposts are downright crashing into the wall. It’s a deafening noise. Jimin pounds away inch for inch. All jammed deep inside of your ass with traces of your lipstick showing up red at the brim. And there’s no stopping. Your throat still feels swollen when you groan. “I’ll rip you apart,” he keeps on growling right at your ear where it makes you shudder, hands locked firmly around your thighs. Full Nelson, that’s always the way to go when he’s having a real horny day. “I’ll fucking fill you up and break you,” he scowls, “I’ll split your fucking ass in half.” Two minutes later — turns out that it was only a half-truth. He’s thrusting his cum into you, hard, but it sounds nothing like growling Jimin anymore. Not at all. Jimin is whimpering.  _Whimpering_.

You seize the opportunity to squeeze and bounce your ass back on his cock to milk it all out. The former grip at your legs comes off with ease. “You can’t rip me apart,” now you get up to sit on his face. Jimin falls into the sheets where you pin him down, though he winds. “This is what you get. Suck it up. Be my baby. I’ll choke you good on it. Tongue out, now!” And he obeys. Eating all of his jizz out of your asshole and slurping it down. You bury his face in your cheeks for another solid few minutes until he’s out of breath, finally collapses between the pillows without further struggle. The pressure from your legs around him is too relentless, his load too big to swallow at once. He even has to blink some of your cum from the corner of his eyes. So ruined. You pick up the bright red lipstick from the nightstand and begin to paint his trembling, sloppy lips ever so slowly. You’re grinning. “Who’s broken now, sissy bitch?”

 


	6. Taehyung

He’s too damn long, it hurts so much. But you endure it. Both hands grabbing at the edge of the bed to find a proper hold. If he dicks you down like that, best stay steady, best loosen to stretch well for him. The thrusts come in so sharp now. Taehyung is so fucking strong, it’s intense, so hot. His hands deliver a furious rubbing and poking at your clit as far as he can reach around by now. All the pain blends with the pleasant tingle, but he continues ruining it with how rabid his fingers are. It’s always like that when you go doggy. You’ll probably be sore all over tomorrow, that sexy fuck Taehyung just won’t let you be able to sit for a solid day. And it gets worse in the best sense. He decides to pull out and flip you around fast, then buries his cock right in your gaping hole again to twitch and ooze out delicious cum inside. The filling’s so good, you can’t help but claw at his back hard for as long as he shudders between your legs spread wide. 

The bitter realization comes too late through all the adrenaline. You didn’t cut back your nails recently. They’re freakishly long, stilettos almost, well not quite, and dig right into his flesh to leave crimson marks. Oh shit. You’ve talked about everything you could possibly think of, but never that. Just before you can apologize, Taehyung’s eyes turn wide and soften. “Noona, noona!” he cries, his cum bubbling out sticky slow around his length. He doesn’t withdraw just now like he usually would. “Noona, so good!” You figure that keeping up the scratching might not be a bad idea at all. “That was a quick change of mind,” you press at his lower back now, and he’s blinking all doe-eyed, lids downcast. Taehyung goes on whining and begging when you bring your legs up to wrap around his waist, delivering a fierce squeeze. Although you can’t feel it at first, a firm slap on his ass brings out more of his jizz. Too sore. It’s only when he pulls out wincing that you notice he came again. “You gave me so much today darlin’,” you chirp at his ear, mischief renewed. “Can I spank you more and see what else comes out?” 


	7. Jungkook

Whatever he has been doing in the fitness studio recently, it does the trick. There are some muscles twitching in Jungkook’s magic forearm that you didn’t even know could exist. And he’s reaching deeper than you practiced before today. Must be the new lubricant. A really slick one, raspberry-scented, cheaper, but better. If lightning strikes now or an earthquake shatters the city, you’ll probably get buried like this, with Jungkook’s arm half inside you with no intent of slipping out. His fist remains tightly clenched, yes, thumb and little finger sticking together like you advised him. But he might as well be completely stuck if it wasn’t for the ton of lube he squirted in before giving it a go. Jungkook’s forearms always get fucking big if he flexes or thrusts them. So much stretch and depth, with his other hand fumbling at your lips to fuck your mouth with his fingers, it’s freaking manic. 

But once he feels how you bite down on his fingertips, the party’s over. Of course you moan along so much more, of course he gets turned on more, of course he climaxes without even touching himself. Jungkook shakes so much, he has to retreat his hands and hold his cock in place, just about to squirt it all out. Now you know why he was always gushing about how nice your teeth are. It’s easy to slip on his cock before it gets limp, gathering up some semen warm and fresh how you like it. If he revels in pain so much, why not fuck him through this until he’s overstimulated. Completely. So you whisper in his ear, “Look at you. Cumming so hard. Turns out you’re my dirty babe, you hear that?” — “Yes,” he coughs, “yes my lady…!” — ”If you continue being like this. I’ll make you my meat piece to toy with whenever I like. However I like. How often I like. Is that what you are? Say it!” — “I am, I’ll do whatever you want!” — “Filthy fucking whore can’t even fist me without losing it. Do you wanna pay for that?” — “Mistress, please make me! Shit!” And this, as always, is how the story goes.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: [submissive-bangtan](https://submissive-bangtan.tumblr.com)


End file.
